DP OneShots
by symmetrygoddess
Summary: To help with my current writer's block, I am writing out one-shots for the Danny Phantom Fanbase! I AM TAKING REQUESTS! All sorts of pairings, and rating might go up, depends.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, because of a few different reasons, mostly concerning my writers block for all my other stories, I have decided to write a series of one-shots for Danny Phantom! (yay for me:D)

Just leave a review with a one or two word idea, and I WILL get to writing a one-shot, the amount of words differing from one-shot to one-shot, kays?

I hope to have the first one finished ASAP, BYES! AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REQUESTS!

EDIT!

Starting with chapter four, i am now trying out the 100 theme challagne! Wish me luck!1!1!1! *i am still taking requests*

1. Name  
2. Family  
3. Rival  
4. Friend  
5. Betrayal  
6. Cat  
7. Sky  
8. New  
9. Cold  
10. Gone  
11. Welcome  
12. Heat  
13. Luck  
14. Hate  
15. Love  
16. Addiction  
17. Color  
18. Secret  
19. Star  
20. Planet  
21. Voice  
22. Reflection  
23. Rainbow  
24. School  
25. Memory  
26. Joy  
27. Pain  
28. Soda  
29. Dog  
30. Robot  
31. Moonlight  
32. Goodbye  
33. Passion  
34. Candle  
35. City  
36. Lost  
37. Discovery  
38. Found  
39. Complete  
40. Storm  
41. Leader  
42. Game  
43. Peace  
44. Music  
45. Bee  
46. Meat  
47. Rain  
48. Light  
49. Blood  
50. Forget  
51. Fear  
52. Noise  
53. Lie  
54. Night  
55. Sunset  
56. Together  
57. Time  
58. Shower  
59. Computer  
60. Plan  
61. Doll  
62. Universe  
63. Believe  
64. Confidence  
65. Success  
66. Close  
67. Conflict  
68. Kiss  
69. Submission  
70. Waffle  
71. Rose  
72. Paranormal  
73. Disgusting  
74. Smile  
75. Scream  
76. Acceptance  
77. Power  
78. Unknown  
79. Emotion  
80. Drink  
81. Within  
82. Food  
83. Drown  
84. Prisoner  
85. Look  
86. Home  
87. Dream  
88. Gift  
89. Fireworks  
90. Hunt  
91. Organs  
92. Touch  
93. Life  
94. Run  
95. Burn  
96. Existence  
97. Moment  
98. Photograph  
99. Almost  
100. Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme- Ghost**

**Words- 103**

**POV- Danny F.**

Ghost.

There were so many people with different opinions of the word.

Evil. Hero. Crazy. Good. Scary. Fearless. Malevolant. Heck, even lame.

None of these are correct, though, because I know. I have seen them, fought them, I even worked together with them, and it's all wound down to one thing.

Ghosts.

They all have one thing that is _theirs_, and is what they live with for all eternity. And would do anything to prove their validated existance.

I know better than anyone, because I AM one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme- Sick**

**Words- 645**

**POV- Danny F./ Maddie F.**

_"Ahh-choo!"_ Danny sneezed as he phased through the wall of his room, completely exhausted from a late night of Ghost hunting. Even worse, he had a bad cold that left him shivering and sneezing every five seconds, leaving him without his ghost sense to help him.

"Ugh, I thought ghosts couldn't get sick." He sniffed, changing back to his human self and collapsing onto his bed. "Too bad, At least I don't have to go to school tommorrow." And with a sigh, he rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0

"HA! Maddie, check out my latest invention! The Fenton Ghost identificationater!" Jack Fenton's cry of truimph broke Madeline Fenton out of her thoughts.

"Oh cool." Danny said sarcastically, plopping down in his chair. "What does it do, give them all ID cards?" Maddie gave her son a look of concern. His hair was ruffled up and he had dark bags under his eyes, suggesting a lot of sleepless nights.

"Actually, It can lock onto all the Ghost's different ecto signatures, and we can keep them all on file!" Danny looked up, eyes flashing in alarm, for what though, Maddie had no idea.

"Um, that's great Dad. Oh look at the time, I have to get going, bye!" The raven haired boy grabbed his backpack and tried darting out of the kitchen only to be overcome with fatigue and fall to the floor.

"Wait right there,young man!" His Mom said, standing up. "You don't look well at all, Danny. How are you feeling?"

Danny sat up, his hand running through his hair and fighting the urge to sneeze again.

"I'm fine, Mom!" He protested weakly, pulling himself to his feet. Maddie walked over to him and put a hand on his forehead. "You're a bit warmer than usual, you should stay home and get some rest, Danny."

Danny shook his head, still denying it. "I have to go to school, we have a test today!"

Madeline grabbed his arm and started gently pulling him to his room. "You can take the test tommorrow Daniel, for now you have to go back to your room and rest."

0o0o0o0o0

Danny shivered, fighting down a cough as his Mom tucked him in, asking if he needed anything.

"I already told you, i'm FINE!" He insisted, but ended up being cut off by a cough.

"Okay, but if you need anything just shout, okay Honey?"

Danny nodded, crossing his arms. Okay, so he lied about the test. But on the other hand, he REALLY needed to figure out what Skulker had been up to, and now he was stuck in bed with a cold!

Geeze, being sick sucked.

"BEWARE! With these divine absorbant material-holding containers, I shall-" Danny woke with a violent start, falling out of his bed and cutting off the Box Ghost's speech.

He glared at the unwanted visitor, who just laughed evilly and ranted on about his boxes.

"Dude, I am seriously _NOT_ in the mood right now!" The hybrid yelled, grabbing his thermos and sucking up the moronic ghost.

"You shall not defeat me with your cylindrical-" His rant was again cut off when Danny snapped the lid shut. "There, now stay in there until I feel well enough to kick your butt for real!" He said, irritated, and placed he thermos on his bedside table.

0o0o0o0o0

"Danny, is everything all right in here?" His Mom asked as she poked her head inside the room. "I thought I heard somone banging around in here."

Danny smiled nervously. "Uh, everything's fine here Mom, why do you ask? I'm perfectly normal."

Maddie frowned at his unconvincing smile. "Okay, but if you need anything..." The boy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll shout for you."

The orange haired woman closed the door to her son's room gently before whispering a few gentle words. "Get well soon, Danny"


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme- Names**

**Words- 232**

**Characters- Danny F. Jazz F. Tucker F. Sam M.**

Hi, my name is Daniel Fenton. I'm the kid at Casper high. I'm part of the weird Fenton family. I have black hair, and blue eyes. My dream is to become an astronaut.

My name is Danny Phantom. I'm the ghost kid. I'm the misunderstood hero. I'm the one with the freaky powers. I'm the one with the snowy hair and glowing green eyes. My dream is to rid the world of evil.

Hello, my name is Jasmine Fenton. I'm the psychologist. I'm the only normal one. I'm the one who's there for everyone. I have orange hair and blue eyes. I'm off to college soon, and I hope everyone will be okay without me.

Hey there. My name is Tucker Foley. I'm the techno geek with bad luck. I'm the one with the good grades and stylish red beret. I'm the one with black hair and brown eyes. I'm the one who never gets the girl. I'm the one who is Danny's best friend.

Um, hi. My name is Sam Manson. I'm the goth geek with no friends. I'm the ultra-recyclo vegetarian. I'm the one with the need to be unique. I'm the one who is in love with the ghost boy. I'm the one with black hair and purple eyes. I'm the one who can't admit my feelings. I'm the one who will risk everything for him.

...

...

...

Maybe names aren't that important after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme- Family**

**Words- 289**

**POV- Danny F.**

My family is anything but normal.

Normal people don't have their food come to life. Normal people don't have to repair their house every few weeks because of ghosts. Normal people aren't too busy fighting ghosts to notice their own parents shooting at them.

And that leads to why i'm sitting here in a ghost proof cage, being observed by my own NOT NORMAL family.

In my defense, I had a pretty _horrible_ week, constantly having to chase ghosts away from school and Fenton works. Not to mention my ice powers going haywire during a family trip to the beach.

There were chunks of ice floating around the water during A_ugust_!

So, all in all, I was exhausted and accidently flew right into a phase-proof net that my mother shot at me. Woo, what a great family bonding session. I was mostly just floating cross legged in one corner of the enclosure, glaring at my parents whenever they got too close.

I wasn't THAT bad. At least they weren't ripping me apart "molecule by molecule"

After a while of relatively painless tests, Jazz came into the lab and froze when she saw me. I gave her a dismissive wave, letting her know I was okay. She quicky came up with an idea to get my parents upstairs, yelling about how there was a ghost in the bathroom.

After they were all out of sight, I reverted back to my human form, the machinery around me giving a small whirr as they powered down. Heh, good thing my Mom and Dad make everything ectoplasm powered. I grinned and pushed the door open, hopping out and running upstairs, laughing to myself about their faces when they saw that Phantom escaped again.

_NosillaParvatir- sure, i'll get right on it!_

_PrennCooder- okay, just leave a review for what oc, and what theme you want it to be._


End file.
